<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ventura Highway to Route 66 by Not_Jazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843861">Ventura Highway to Route 66</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz'>Not_Jazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Found Family, Freedom Fighters, Humor, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jet is Florida Man, Minor Sokka/Suki, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Pining Sokka (Avatar), Slow Burn, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Tarot Cards, Waiting For Update, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, news at 11, roadtrip au, zuko is a good nephew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka had planned this Cross Country road trip for close to half a year now. He allowed his sister and friends to tag along if only to provide him company and entertainment. He was not prepared for Aang deciding to pullover to pick up a Hitchhiker. </p><p>He was not prepared for the hitchhiker to be their old nemesis; Zuko. </p><p>Also, it was unfair that said nemesis was hot. </p><p>Or; Sokka is desperately pining, Zuko is running away from feelings, Katara is trying to keep the peace, Toph wants to meet a ghost, and Aang just wants to see a big ball of twine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Band on the Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inpsired by:<br/>Ventura Highway by Amerca (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnV7dTXlXxs) and subsequent pieces</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had planned this trip for  months (six, to be exact). A cross-country trip across the states--starting in their home in Southern California--hitting a good chunk of the national parks, some cool cities, and enjoying all the weird side attractions. The trip would take two months, enough time from the end of the school year and right up to when the new school year would start. At first, it was Sokka’s idea to celebrate his exit of college. But then Aang was really excited, and since Aang was excited Katara wanted to go, and if Aang was going so was Toph since--as Toph reasoned--she was cooler than Aang or Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka would have said no, but he did actually want the company. It was one thing being a lone wolf, but it was another to plan an awesome trip with his friends. Originally he was gonna ask his ex to join them, but Suki would not be able to come since she was training all summer with her softball team, the Warriors. So, he would take what he could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here they were, all packed in the van known as Big Appa and making their way towards Arizona through the historic Route 66. Aang would have been upset that Sokka named the rented van (under his father’s name) after his beloved dog, but since both Appa and Momo (the flying squirrel that was sure to be a hassle) were allowed to come in the huge van, he let it go. Also he would be taking a turn driving, so he was more excited than upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why I’m not allowed to drive if he’s allowed to drive,” Toph had huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang can see the road,” Katara responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he’s just as bad as I am driving,” Toph argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Aang interjected, “I’m a good driver!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Toph laughed, as Katara tried to pacify the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Aang,” Katara hummed, “It may not be your strong suit, but you can do other things way better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang grumbled turning back to the road. Everything was relatively calm after the small outburst. Sokka was designated navigator, so would either be in the passenger seat or driving. Katara was already planning on taking his spot, especially when Aang was driving again, later. But, for now, she and Toph were happy chilling in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Aang suddenly turned the wheel, sending everyone flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Twinkletoes!?” Toph shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, what are you doing?!” Sokka asked, gripping his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! There’s a hitchhiker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes widened, “Aang, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he looks familiar,” Aang countered, “and our age anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not mean safe!” Sokka groaned, trying to see from the picked up dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the dust settled, and the van had fully stopped, there was a lone figure in front of them. They held up their hands, slowly uncurling from the defensive position they put themself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck no,” Katara hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m with Katara on this,” Sokka grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For, in front of them, was their old high school nemesis, Zuko. Albeit, Sokka would admit, a bit hotter version of their nemesis. He looked good with the shaggy hair look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, who is it?” Toph asked in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang gave a nervous laugh, trying to pat Little Appa’s head to stop his current whimpering, “Zuko was kind of a bully from our old high school. You wouldn’t know him, since we stopped talking about him when we went to college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the worst to Aang,” Katara grimaced, “Always wanted to fight him, for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m really a pacifist,” Aang the grinned, “But hey! He changed in that senior year, remember? He mellowed out and even gave a small apology to me. Maybe he’s more changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People like him don’t change,” Katara hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone changes,” Aang responded, still grinning and now waving at the perplexed boy on the other side of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go talk to him,” Sokka sighed, “Might as well apologize for almost killing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have killed him!” Aagn shouted as the other boy left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head and made his way to the other boy, who’s eyes--or, well, one good eye--widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, a small smile turning into a wince, “Uhm...hello, Zuko here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stopped, and burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I panicked!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just...it’s ok, I’m sure another person will come by,” Zuko said, starting to back away and stick out his thumb again, “I know I’m not your favorite person. I’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Sokka put his hands on his hips, “You were a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other winced, “Yeah, yeah I was. I...I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for what you did to Aang?” Sokka asked, trying to size the other up. He could hear Aang leaving the van, and listening from the driver’s side door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially Aang,” Zuko put his thumb down, opting instead to face forward and keep his arms open in front of him, “I was so..lost. I was in a dark place and didn’t know who to deal with my own insecurities, and I pushed all that onto you guys and I am so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed?” Aang asked, coming closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko opened and closed his mouth, “Nothing...everything? It’s...a long story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going cross country! Lot’s of time for stories!” Aang grinned, “Where are you heading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere that’s not here,” Zuko replied, sullen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised an eyebrow, and turned to Aang. Aang gave a small shrug, but continued to give his wide smile. While he knew his sister was going to kill him, Zuko did seem to have...mellowed out and seemed very apologetic. And it would be nice having someone closer in age on the trip...especially since he wasn’t exactly bad looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka took a deep breath, “Well, originally I was just gonna apologize for Aang almost killing you with Big Appa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if you want, you can join us,” Sokka finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked, “You would let me join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged, “Call it a test run. Cause hey, if you do anything we hate we can dump you in the nearest desert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, shouldering his bag some more, “Yeah, alright. That seems fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and put out his hand, “Bygones be bygones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slowly took the other’s hand to shake, “Sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo! Another road-buddy!” Aang sang, “Hop in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka led the other to the back of the van, opening the doors, “Zuko, you remember my sister, Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara huffed and turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes, but then pointed toward Toph, “And this is Toph. Toph, this is Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo,” Toph replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Zuko said, quietly, and entered the van. As he tried to sit, a loud bark startled him, causing him to fall onto Toph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Zuko tried to scramble off the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out for Appa,” Sokka tried not to laugh, “Or Momo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that,” Zuko huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, did Zuko get startled by the big dog?” Katara teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, he’s feisty,” Toph chuckled, “Sparky it is then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, everyone gets a nickname,” Toph waved him off, “You’ll grow to love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grumbled, trying to curl up and make himself small, and stop the girl from glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had already moved to his passenger seat, and Aang to the driving side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone accounted for?” Sokka asked, getting a groan from the backseat passengers, “Then onward!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it!” Aang replied, with too much gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a jolt, the van pressed forward, causing all passengers to slide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Zuko?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sokka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How good are you at driving?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Horse with No Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka tries to unravel the mystery known as Zuko. </p>
<p>He does not get far</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song of inspiration for this chapt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSAJ0l4OBHM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko was ranked second best driver before the end of the day. Aang’s turn lasted all of half an hour more before all the passengers agreed to switch. Zuko offered for the next shift, which Sokka was grateful for since Katara needed to try and cheer up the now sullen Aang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[“You’ll get the hang of it, I know you will,” Katara whispered to the other more sullen passenger.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They were now over two hours into Zuko’s shift driving. Toph had now fallen asleep, so it was really Sokka and Zuko alone up front, watching the sun set over the ever-expanding horizon. It was a gorgeous view, with the desert laid out before them. And it was at this moment, Sokka decided, it was time to figure out the boy sitting next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Sokka awkwardly started, “What brings you....here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko raised his one good eyebrow, but refused to look away from the room, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, like, why are you hitchhiking in the desert?” Sokka asked, bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko huffed, “I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, that’s cool, I overstepped,” Sokka held up his hands, “So do you...do...stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. The only thing that could be heard were the cicadas and various noises of nature and the beat up vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work with me here, man,” Sokka whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m studying business,” Zuko replied, then paused, “Or, was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool cool, I just graduated from the engineering program myself,” Sokka nodded, “Though I may want to do politics. Who knows, really. We got time to figure shit out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are...two very different things,” Zuko said, looking over carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Sokka shrugged, “Someone has to represent my people, you know? Not too many Alaskan natives down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed, “Yeah, I can get that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re dad’s kind of invested in politics,” Sokka shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grimaced, “Yeah, you could say that of Ozai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka cringed, realizing he must have stepped on a landmine. It was known that Ozai, originally inheriting money from his Sozin Oil company, then ran for mayor of their town and won. It was sometime in high school that Zuko all of a sudden wasn’t part of the Sozin empire. It was the hot gossip in school that Zuko was kicked out and living with his Uncle. The gossip was, of course, spread by his younger, more popular, sister Azula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, new topic,” Sokka clapped his hands, “Relationships! Love life, how’s that going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed, “There is none.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me either,” Sokka sighed, “I was with this one girl, Suki, remember? She was on the softball team, and she’s so cool. But we decided it would be best if we broke it off. We were better as friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko paused, “That’s...uh...rough, buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled, “Thanks, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a small nod, “No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka could not tell if this guy actually had no social skills, or was just being obstinate on purpose. Usually, he was the joke guy, or the plan guy. Zuko was….a weird enigma in a taco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you really okay with just going cross-country?” Sokka asked, quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s out of California, I’m good with it,” Zuko nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Sokka then smiled, “Ok, so we all get one weird side attraction. Toph has already chosen a random haunted abandoned town, Katara wants to go to this weird body museum, and I’m picking Area 51”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t get into Area 51,” Zuko interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush! I wanna see aliens!” Sokka grinned, “Anyway, Aang is still narrowing down his list. But what would you want to see? Giant ball of twine? The world’s largest potato? What’s your brand of weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko turned to the other, looking so lost, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t care?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to care!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Zuko,” Aang finally spoke up from the back, “I know all the best spots! When I was in foster care with my friend Bumi, we made a list of all the coolest places to see, you can pick from my list when you’re not driving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s ok,” Zuko tried to say politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Sokka grinned, “You must want to see something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko paused, “Well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, tell us!” Aang said, excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...would like to go to a renaissance faire,” Zuko winced, like he was waiting for someone to say that was dumb, or worse, hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, a theater nerd I see,” Sokka nodded, sagely, “The ways of the nerd know no bounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a nerd!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kind of are,” Katara chuckled, “I remember your glorious rendition of Hamlet for the school play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s face started to turn a lovely shade of red, “I did it for extra credit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Sokka retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok to want to go,” Aang said softly, “It’s nice to have hobbies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like sleeping,” Toph growled out, “Can we all stop yelling now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang winced as Katara frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Toph, this will be a long drive if you keep complaining,” Katara chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it, Sugar Queen, I've seen you without sleep,” Toph responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I think it’s time to pull over!” Sokka interrupted, “Zuko, pull over at the next exit. We’re near the camp grounds anyway. We’ll stop here for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have camping gear?” Aang asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have any spare, so you’ll have to make do,” Katara sniped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Sokka glared at his sister, “I brought some stuff, you can borrow or share my stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t want to impose,” Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all fine, man,” Sokka smiled at the other, “Just don’t bite my head off or snore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara snorted, “you’re one to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will leave you at a gas station,” Sokka glared back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a small thanks, and smiled. Sokka couldn’t help but smile back. Sokka couldn’t help but notice how handsome the other looked when he smiled. He used to never smile...more like a smirk back in high school. He couldn’t help but wonder what made him change so drastically. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first few chapters may be a bit slow. Sorry in advance, but the slow burn was in the tags so...eh? I hope the comedy keeps you coming back  </p>
<p>Leave comments so I know when to post more! Also, I love hearing suggestions. Feel free to just...write it in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wonderwall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Setting up camp has never been so heated</p>
<p>[Sokka plays Wonderwall by Oasis against everyone's wishes]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After setting up camp--without much help from Toph, or Katara, since both were bickering about how to set up camp--they were now sitting around a fire and eating some of their more perishable foods. They had some vegetables in a cooler, and pre-cooked rice, and decided to try a campfire sorta stir fry. Would it work? No one really knew, but they decided it was worth a shot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they always fight?” Zuko asked Sokka and Aang as the other two were now arguing how to cook the stir fry over the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not really fighting,” Aang shrugged, “More like...happy bickering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What my pal is trying to say,” Sokka interjected, noticing Zuko’s confused face, “Is that my sister and Toph have this weird familial relationship. My sister worries, and Toph pokes her buttons. Katara is mom-friend, and Toph is the bratty little sister. They love each other in their own...special ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Zuko tilted his head, “I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friends must do something similar, like making sure you eat or are sleeping,” Aang added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned, “I don’t really...have friends...like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka and Aang both winced, realizing they stepped on another landmine. They were going to have to work on that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway!” Sokka tried to shout away the awkwardness, “Want some jerky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Zuko replied, taking a piece, “thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem,” he turned to the other two still bickering, “Hey, want jerky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka, we’re supposed to ration that,” Katara chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come off it, Sugar Queen,” Toph grinned, “We need sustenance. And we can’t all survive off of trail mix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shrugged, “More for me and Momo!” giving the little mammal sitting on his shoulder a peanut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara huffed, but ended up taking a few pieces along with Toph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Sokka grinned, “Who wants to hear some Wonderwall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bunch of groans, and just more confusion from Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Zuko tilted his head, cutely Sokka might add.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you asked!” Sokka ran to Big Appa, “I brought my guitar! To serenade you all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t say yes,” Toph loudly fake whispered, “He’s not good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, thanks buddy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is that bad, though,” Toph grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes and started to strum his guitar, “Anyway, here’s Wonderwall!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka strummed a few notes before he started to sing, “Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka continued to sing the overplayed song. Aang eventually started to hum along, and Sokka even noticed Katara give a small smile and lean into Aang. Hell, even Toph was swaying along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was the only one he could not make heads or tails of. He remained stoic throughout the whole song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finished, Aang and katara gave a small clap, as Toph called out, “Now do Freebird!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes, “Ha ha, funny Toph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was...surprisingly good,” Zuko finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly?” Sokka gaped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean,” Zuko became flustered, “The way they were talking I thought you couldn’t play!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the joke about Wonderwall,” Toph shrugged, “That no one likes the actual song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko’s shoulders sank, “I...didn’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, couldn’t tell,” Katara teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, thanks bro,” Sokka grinned, holding up his guitar, “I take requests by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...don’t know much music other than the classical chinese compositions my uncle likes,” Zuko responded, looking a little out of place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Sokka shrugged, “I’ll just play classics then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look at the time,” Katara looked at her wrist, “Looks like time for bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, we need to rest up for the long drive! We’re seeing the Grand Canyon Tomorrow, after all!” Katara cut off Aang, starting to head to her tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, ok?” Aang got up and shrugged to the others, “So bright and early! I’ll get the first shift!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Sokka shook his head adamantly, “I’ll go first, Zuko will be navigator.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Aang pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I become a navigator?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re second oldest,” Sokka nodded, mostly to himself. Not really wanting to say that He was afraid Katara would kill Zuko if he was in the back alone with just Katara and Toph. Besides, Aang was still trying to--not very secretively--change their course to see the town where Radiator Springs from Cars was based off of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes, but did not argue. Sokka called it a free win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, losers, I’m also going to bed,” Toph started to walk to her tent, “And remember, I’m more sensitive to vibration, so I will know if anyone here has sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toph!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Toph gave a wicked grin, “I will know, I will spill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara and Sokka both groaned as Aang just looked embarrassed. Zuko just turned bright red, which Sokka found cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at this moment Sokka realized he may have fucked up. Because he and Zuko were going to be sharing a tent. A small tent. With a cute boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tui and La, help him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry this chapter is shorter. I hope to post Mon and Tues with longer updates. Law school will be picking up soon (as in starting in two weeks) so i'm hoping to at least keep this regularly updated...and not die. Law school i shard y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stuck In the Middle with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka walked over slowly, watching the other, “So...whatcha thinking about?”</p>
<p>“How small we are in the large scheme of things,” Zuko gave a small smile, “And wondering if Uncle would like a souvenir.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ln7Vn_WKkWU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka survived the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, he fell asleep really quickly. After realizing the other wasn’t THAT cute when sleeping, and basically the whole driving all day thing, he fell asleep no problem. He would deny in the morning they were both basically curled up together though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t complain about it, which was chill of him. He also didn’t complain either when Toph started banging pots and pans to get everyone awake. If anything, Zuko seemed to be restraining himself and counting to ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was fairly impressed. It was like when Aang would meditate even when Appa was licking his hands...or face...or eye. Just completely at peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, they all hopped in Big Appa and started making their way towards the Grand Canyon. It wasn’t actually that far from where they were, so it took only the morning half of their day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at this point they gave in and got lunch at a diner. While eating, everyone decided to try and find an outlet to charge phones to send quick texts to family members to reassure them their first night went well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was surprised when Zuko even charged his phone and sent a quick text out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...want to assure Uncle I’m alright,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, you do you,” Sokka shrugged, “We all got to deal with things in our own way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a small smile of appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka almost wanted to ask more, or at least see if he could learn more about the other boy, but Toph beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Uncle sounds nice,” Toph said, “My parents are just so overprotective. I haven’t told them where we’re going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…” Katara turned, “So where do they think you are?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Summer camp,” Toph grinned, “Teaching the young children of America science.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spirits,” Aang gasped, “But wait...your major is criminal justice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara just sighed, “Alright, you know them best...I guess”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not worried about getting caught?” Zuko asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph shrugged, “No. And what if they do? I’m a legal adult in a few months. They can’t control me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko seemed to sullen, “Right, yeah, that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka noticed the others dower mood, and swallowed his bite quickly. “Welp, time to see a big hole in the earth!” he shouted, trying to change the topic, “We are almost ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly split the bill and started on their way out. Aang had brought back one of the dog biscuits the diner were giving out for free to Appa. Aang split it in half, feeding part of it to Appa and giving the other to Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to give Appa a treat?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shifted nervously, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Aang shrugged, “it’s really easy, just stick out your hand with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko followed instructions, and tried not to jump when the big animal almost knocked him over for the treat. He also then tried to push the fluffball back when it reached to lick his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, he likes you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Zuko huffed, trying to wipe off the spit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it,” Toph patted the other sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Sokka noticed Katara was standing off the side, silently glaring at the interactions of the three. He knew she would have a hard time forgiving the other--he was a right dick back then, and always protective of her first real friend Aang--but he was hoping she would take cues from Aang. Oh well, only one way to solve it for now, Sokka thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katara, you’re turn to drive!” Sokka called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it’ll be like when I taught you how to drive,” Sokka grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god we’re going to die,” Toph loudly whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toph!” Katara huffed, making her way to the driver’s seat, “I’m a great driver.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She really is!” Aang smiled, “If not also a very...very careful driver.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get to the big hole by the time I can legally drink,” Toph grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka could hear Zuko quietly laughing, and wanted to die. He was in the passenger seat, grinning like a buffoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka, control yourself,” Katara said in a hush tone, “Your desperation is getting a bit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sokka groaned, making sure now that everyone was inside and the door was closed, “I have a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes, but started up Big Appa, “Think of Gran-Gran in the tub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was. Which made it ten times worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did take a bit longer to finally get to the Grand Canyon. So far, the list was Sokka as first choice driver, Zuko, Katara, Aang, and then Toph, if the time came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally parked, everyone scrambled to get out of Big Appa. After so much talk, they were really excited to see the Grand Canyon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Aang whistled, “It’s amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...big!” Sokka nodded, taking in the landscape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very beautiful,” Katara added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, you’ve not seen one big hole, you’ve not seen them all,” Toph said, stretching, “Ready when you are to that weird abandoned mining town when you’re all ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we just got here?” Aang more asked, then said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re seeing a big crater in the earth. I’m sure it doesn’t take that long to appreciate,” Toph shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...she has a point,” Sokka hummed, “Zuko, thoughts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka turned to see the other boy, gazing out towards the horizon. He had walked a bit away from them, and seemed content to just look, with arms outstretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a sight. Sokka really wanted to draw the moment. It was just...so perfect. He looked at peace, the landscape was so open. What a contrast, really, to Zuko’s own personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka would have to ingrain this image in his head so he could draw it later. Maybe he could add it to his ever-growing portfolio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko,” Aang asked, breaking the peace and causing Zuko to flinch and turn towards them, “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s breathtaking,” the other finally responded, gazing out, “Can get really lost out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we decided not to camp here,” Sokka nodded sagely once more, “Well, that and we wanted to camp in Yellowstone. Less hot there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, still not turning around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang and I were gonna do a quick walk around, see what’s about,” Katara said, “Do you wanna come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll stay with Zuko for a bit,” Sokka motioned with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you two,” Toph smirked, “have fun alone, Loverboy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you to!” Sokka groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph chuckled as she grabbed onto Aang, “Lead the way, Twinkletoes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang happily obliged, chattering away with Katara and Toph while also making sure Appa wouldn’t run off. Sokka had Momo on his shoulder, giving the younger boy a break from both animals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka walked over slowly, watching the other, “So...whatcha thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How small we are in the large scheme of things,” Zuko gave a small smile, “And wondering if Uncle would like a souvenir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t help with the first thing, because Mood,” Sokka nodded, a fist over his heart in mock condolence, “But I can definitely help with the second. I love shopping!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled, “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the gift king, you should know,” Sokka wiggled his eyebrows, “What does your Uncle fancy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea and proverbs,” Zuko continued to give that soft smile that Sokka wanted to die for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can get him those little spoons that each gift shop sells?” Sokka pondered, stroking his chin, “Or shot glasses? We’ll call them Tea shot glasses though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, “I think a magnet would be sufficient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so boring!” Sokka whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boring isn’t always bad,” Zuko countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, nothing about my life is boring,” Sokka replied and Momo started chattering, “See, we even have a flying squirrel with us! How can we be boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled, “Yeah, you’re the least dullest person I met. I also remember that time you organized the pep rally so that everyone sang that one song instead of giving the speech for the lacrosse team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call Me Maybe,” Sokka nodded, “It was well worth the detention. You remember that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko turned a shade redder, “Well, yeah. It was...funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you and your sister were too cool for pep rallies?” Sokka tried to tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko flinched, “Er...we did. But my senior year...well, I thought I’d try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, and noticed how the other seemed to become more quiet. Not wanting to break the light air, Sokka tried to smile, “But hey, the past is the past. We’re here now...feeling insignificant together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko let out a huff of a laugh, “Sokka, stop. You’re bad at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka groaned, “I’m usually not this bad!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko raised an eyebrow, but was still grinning. Sokka will call it a win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s just go to the giftshop,” Sokka sighed, getting up. As he moved, Momo hopped to the other’s shoulder and rushed towards his messy locks. Sokka couldn’t help but laugh, “I think it’s your turn to hold Momo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Won’t Aang be mad?” Zuko sounded worried, refusing to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, that kid won’t hurt a fly,” Sokka shrugged, “Come on, let’s get your uncle a terrible magnet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than a shot glass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I resent that! It was a good idea!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoping to post tomorrow to before the hell that is law school takes me. I already had my first school nightmare, ugh. </p>
<p>On a side note, I just looked up Tarot Cards to make my story more accurate for later. I am honestly interested to see what my new tracking ads will be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Ran (So Far Away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko doesn't really understand why he agreed to join Aang and his friends on this roadtrip, but he couldn't say he had any regret. </p>
<p>But that's what he always did. Run away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIpfWORQWhU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko decided to get Uncle a spoon, as Sokka had suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so strange that he was traveling with Aang and his friends. He honestly never thought he’d see them again after the whole...high school phenomena. He was a little shit. He hated how the younger boy was so happy and popular for just being...well, happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko wasn’t even happy when he tried to be! He was only popular because people thought being the son of the mayor gave him status...or maybe it was because he had money. But then he was kicked out for some “improper” behavior, and he had to move in with Uncle before his senior year. Then Azula stopped talking to him because he was weak, and with her went his two friends (her friends really).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Uncle was there, and supported him. Uncle cared and showed him so much kindness in the one year that he hadn’t seen since...well...since he was a child and his mother was still around. Uncle had tried to be there for him after he got his scar (kitchen accident, he told the doctors and papers. No one needed to know). But it took being kicked out for him to really understand Uncle on a different level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still an angry kid but that anger had started to ebb away. He made amends with Aang, apologizing for being such a dick, and tried to just...be better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then his father had reached out to him again and he...just ran. Like always, he ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which led him here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s nice,” Sokka had said, looking at the spoon, “Very...old person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko had no idea why he laughed. Sokka had a terrible sense of humor. But damn, was he objectively attractive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew back in high school that Sokka was handsome. Even when he was still fighting himself over his sexuality, he would give in and say that Sokka was attractive. He was captain of the Lacrosse team that senior year, and was always surrounded by people, unlike himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, here they were. Graduates or almost graduates of undergrad, and hanging out like it was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him want to scream “Why” so loudly at the universe. Preferably on one of those rocky plateaus he just saw. Maybe during a storm, just for the extra dramatics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, Zuko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, yeah?” Zuko snapped out of his daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go? I got a very angry text from Toph asking where we were,” Sokka actually looked concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dope, let’s skedaddle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now who’s the old person,” Zuko chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka clutched his chest, “Zuko! Was that a dig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m impressed,”  Sokka nodded, “Maybe I’m rubbing off on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More like I want to rub on you, Zuko thought, but said, “Haha, very funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way back to  ‘Big Appa,’ and started getting ready to head out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re driving straight through the night,” Sokka explained, “We’re going to be in one of those hokey mining towns tomorrow, per Toph’s request.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see if there’s ghosts,” she shrugged, “There has to be angry miners just...wailing around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would there be angry miners?” Zuko couldn’t help but ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be angry if I traveled out to the middle of nowhere for gold only to die,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they ran away just to be away?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To the desert?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems...reasonable,” Zuko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt so out of place with all the stares at him. Why did he always put his foot in his mouth? Why was this his only skill?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sokka clapped his hands, “Who wants to drive next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Toph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take the first night shift,” Zuko said, quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll be a passenger,” Sokka nodded, “Let’s move out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko obviously didn’t think this through. Because now he was stuck with just him and Sokka taking turns driving. The other’s fell asleep quickly, and the only thing to cut the silence was Sokka fiddling with the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now hour three and Zuko was starting to get twitchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hear that Deathbed cup of coffee song one more time,” Zuko hissed through clench teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a bad song,” Sokka countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the sixth time it’s playing. I know, I’ve been counting,” Zuko spat, “I don’t need it for a seventh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka put his hands up in defense, “fair enough. I make no promises though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you put on some weird AM station?” Zuko was close to whining, “I can’t take anymore pop stations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could just sing,” Sokka winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed, “You’d wake the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka sighed, but agreed to go to the AM stations, putting on some weird classical station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, weirdo, you got your smooth sounds,” Sokka said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not weird,” Zuko pouted, “Classical music is good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged, “Not my cup of tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about ten minutes of silent strings playing, and no signal on his phone, Sokka was starting to now twitch. They had both discovered there was no signal out here, and it seems it was getting to the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...watch any good shows?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned, “I don’t...watch much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you must’ve watched stuff during break,” Sokka grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, “Never had a netflix and chill?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what did you do when you had free time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...didn’t?” Zuko tilted his head, “I took winter and summer classes to try and impress Ozai. The few moments of rest I had was either working for Uncle in the tea shop, playing pai sho with Uncle, or watching one of his dramas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka winced, “That sounds…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awful?” Zuko humorlessly chuckled, “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Sokka looked off into the distance, now frowning with his head in his chin, “You must do something to like...mellow out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a small, noncommittal, hum, “I did watch some Studio Ghibli films. They had nice, relaxing music. They helped me sleep...sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he feel so embarrassed to share that with Sokka? Agni, he always felt so small compared to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love Studio Ghibli!” Sokka said, a smile matching the brightness of the moon, “I love Princess Mononoke. Ashitaka was my hero growing up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine to,” Zuko replied, “And Sen. Though, I think my favorite is Spirited Away...or Kiki’s Delivery Service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka tilted his head, “I’m surprised you didn’t say Totoro, honestly. You seem more like a mellow dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko tried not to flush, “Me? Mellow? Ha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now you seem mellow,” Sokka shrugged, “So why Kiki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...well...I kind of related to her, I guess?” Zuko gave a noncommittal shrug, “She left home and had to find herself, but was just so...lonely. I also kinda wanted to be like her and just...find a group and be happy like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it,” Sokka responded, quietly, “Sometimes you just feel like there’s no one who understands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or can relate,” Zuko added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka gave a small hum and nodded, “Yeah, even when you’re surrounded by loved one’s, it feels like they’re too good for you or they’re so much better than you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko bit his inner cheek, hard. It was like someone was reading his thoughts. And he didn’t know how to feel about someone being able to make him feel so raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But hey, you’re not alone anymore,” Sokka patted the other's arm, albeit hesitantly, “You got us. We’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko tried to push back the sounds that wanted to crawl up his throats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka then cleared his throat, “Er, well, anyway let me trade places with you. I made it all sappy and I think it’s only fair that my punishment be taking over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really fine, I’m ok,” Zuko tried to counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist, man,” he motioned to the other to pull over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko did as told. And as they were about to switch spots, Sokka grabbed the other’s arm. Neither said anything, but the look in the other’s eyes said it all. Sokka would have his back, no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko had to turn away to brush away a small tear and to compose himself. He had no idea how he was going to survive all these feelings he was going to try to run away from. The whole point of leaving California was leaving the past behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why did it always come back to practically punch him in the heart, full force, and with the bluest eyes this side of the equator? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First time we see Zuko's POV! He is just a lost turtleduck, honestly. </p>
<p>Hopefully my next update will be this weekend. The chapters from here on will be getting longer, which I think is good? Maybe? We'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Space Oddity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two guys chilling in a Diner...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapt. brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYYRH4apXDo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their time in the abandoned mining town known as Omashu did not last more than two days. The only surprise was really that Aang saw his old friend Bumi, who happened to be the ‘mayor’ of said abandoned town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang never mentioned his friend was older than him by a few years...or that he looked way older than he was. His hair was already thinning on top, and it stuck up in every direction. He also had this--as Sokka put it--crazy look in his eyes. Aang called it his charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was so happy to see his old friend. Aang introduced them all to Bumi and explained they were as close as brothers when they lived together. He told the elaborate stories of sledding down this large mountain, and scaring local produce salesmen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumi was...crazy. As Sokka put it, he was missing a few too many screws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph liked him a lot though. They went around town looking for ghosts, and arguing whether or not ghosts could cause vibrations when passing through walls. They spent a good two days in the heat trying to figure out where the ghosts were. Both believed they had to be around, the question was where. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On day two, when Aang decided to meditate to find the ghosts, and Katara thought it wise to do a small load of laundry and wash Appa, that Sokka took Zuko on a mini-adventure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where are you two going?” Katara asked, hand on her hip as the other carried a basket of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aliens,” Sokka replied, chin held high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka, no,” Katara all but whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m with Katara on this one,” Zuko jerked his thumb to the other, “There’s no aliens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s Roswell! We have to go!” Sokka whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already drove eight hours to Toph’s pick. You want to drive another hour?” Katara argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how can you say no to my pretty face?” Sokka asked, trying to do puppy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easily,” Zuko countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think I’m pretty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Zuko looked around, face heating up, “Who said that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh there’s aliens alright,” Bumi said, cryptically...like himself, “Take my little buggie. If when you get to town, you’ll see the signs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bumi, you’re a riot,” Aang grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Free car for the day!” Sokka cheered, “Now we have to go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes, “Fine. But be back soon. And Zuko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him get in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara raised an eyebrow, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean,” Zuko wanted to crawl into a hole and die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye sis!” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s sleeve, “Bumi, keys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bumi threw them with his creepy laugh, “Have fun, boys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the two were off on their weird little side quest. Though, it turned into mostly nothing. When they got there, Sokka was excited and brimming with excess energy, all they saw were weird billboards and a few strange sculptures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fun walking around town together, Zuko had to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Sokka seemed mildly disappointed at first, they did find a local man who claimed to have seen the whole thing. Sokka hung on the guys every word, as Zuko questioned why he found Sokka so attractive even when spouting crazy conspiracy theories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the 1950’s diner that Zuko had to actually ask him if he thought it was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka could only shrug, “it would be fun to believe, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess?” Zuko tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, think about it,” Sokka said, pointing with his fry, “The universe is huge. The chances of other life out there are high. So, wouldn’t it be cool if they actually came to try and talk to us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the pyramids?” Zuko chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not like that,” Sokka waved his hand, “Ancient peoples weren’t stupid. A lot of those guys who say aliens did that shit are just whitewashing the past. But!” Sokka slammed his hands on the table, “UFOs? Strange landings?! Come on, Zuko! It’s all right here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko couldn’t hold it in anymore and bursted out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grinned, “Hey, I finally got you to laugh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed that hard,” Zuko paused, “Well, when still functional. I once had three finals in a row, and stayed up for two nights straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Zuko, No,” Sokka gapped, “What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko could only look away, hands partially covering his face, “I may have thought Uncle was a dragon that was trying to hoard the tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka tilted his head, waiting for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And..that he could fly...and I could train him...like in How to train your dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Tui and La.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I may have tried to jump on his back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, no more, I can’t,” Sokka could no longer hold in his laughter, “What did your uncle do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sunk down on himself, now turning red, “He went along with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko slowly nodded, “He let me hang onto him, like we were flying, til he dropped me off in my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s priceless,” Sokka wiped away a tear, “And just amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a great person,” Zuko gave a soft smile, “I should..probably text him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sokka interjected, “Take a picture with the martian and send it! We’ll do a selfie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am...not great at selfie’s,” Zuko winced, turning so his scar was less noticeable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Sokka replied, and winked “And I’m in, so it will be perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko nervously laughed, “Yeah, true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka must have missed his reply, because when Zuko looked up from his cocoon of arms, Sokka was at the register paying for their lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko had a strange feeling Uncle will have more questions if he sent that selfie...but he also now really wanted that selfie. For memories sake, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a good ten minutes of coordination, different angles, and Sokka “playing with the light,” to get the perfect selfie. In all fairness, he thought all the pictures were fine, but he trusted Sokka to make the final call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sent the picture as soon as Sokka approved. He had also asked for it, so after sending it to Uncle he sent the file to Sokka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While walking back to Bumi’s car (which was named Flopsy? Why?) Zuko heard a rush of texts being received. He inwardly cringed, knowing what it was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to answer that?” Sokka finally asked, getting on the driver’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko muttered, “But inside, in air conditioning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair,” Sokka nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were seated, and Sokka was blasting his rock music, Zuko took out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was correct, all the text were from Uncle. Mostly just grateful hearing from here, but also now asking about his “new guy friend,” and hoping he was “being safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he wanted to be annoyed, he couldn’t help but give a small grin. At least Uncle was good about these things. And didn’t push all too hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he was going to have to tell Uncle to not call Sokka “his handsome guy friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry guys, meant to post earlier today but been distracted with trying to get ready for law school and a mini vacation furing said first week of school. Agni help me. </p>
<p>Anyway, hope you all enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Witch Queen of New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting your fortune read just seemed like the right thing to do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Svb95SAOM8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the duo arrived back from their trip, it was decided  that they should continue their journey from the area. Toph and Aang both asked for one more night, to which the group agreed, and Bumi had a “feast prepared,” (it was KFC. A lot of KFC and rock candy). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a tearful goodbye between Aang and Bumi--with the exchange of cell numbers and some directions--the group was off once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Aang was driving and Zuko was the navigator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m confused why I’m the navigator for Aang,” Zuko mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged, “I was kept up all night by the ghosts, and want to nap in the back. Katara would give in to Aang’s desire to go off track. I’m trusting you not to let that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was concerned with the amount of faith given to him, and the glare he got from Katara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took less than a half hour to learn why no one wanted Aang to drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang,” Zuko was gripping his seat, “Maybe we can...slow down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But no one’s around,” Aang grinned, “And look, Appa likes it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko did not feel comfortable with the dog literally standing over Aang to get his head out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to get pulled over,” Zuko warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no one around?” Aang tilted his head, and then almost swerved, “Ooh! Cadillac Ranch only 50 miles away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, no,” Zuko tried to get control of the wheel, “We’re going to Austin and then New Orleans next, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have time for a detour,” Aang argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we can bond over art!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t do art,” Zuko paused, “Or bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone bonds,” Aang countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, no detours! You get one pick!” Sokka chided from the back, eyes closed and body curled up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want Cadillac Ranch to be your pick?” Katara asked, softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang pouted, “Well...no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we keep on track,” Zuko nodded, mostly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent a few days in Texas as a whole. Most of it was spent just hanging around Austin and eating food. Really really good spicy Tex-Mex food. Katara and Sokka were left crying as they ate, but it was “so worth” as Sokka put it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Austin was fun, it was time to move on. Katara was the most excited for New Orleans for the music and overall motif. She was also really excited about getting her fortune read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to get a fortune, might as well go where the most tarot readers are set up,” She reasoned from the back seat of the van, “And I want a beignet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Aang added, leaning next to her, “Like from Princess and the Frog! They looked so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Disney movie?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen it, right?” Aang replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen any Disney movies?” Sokka then asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was quiet, “I’ve seen Lion King?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Live action or animated?” Sokka raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys we’re having a Disney marathon!” Sokka shouted from the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Zuko asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some downloaded, we’ll watch it at the airbnb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Airbnb?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>News to Zuko, they were going to stay in their first real place with running water in Louisiana. It was because they couldn’t get close to the city with Big Appa. Katara also said that, during her research, she learned New Orleans was rather humid. Humidity without ac was the worst, and Big Appa barely could run the ac when in the dry states. The siblings then made the executive decision that an Airbnb would be needed, and way more efficient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Zuko was relieved to hear this. He wanted to take a real shower other than the gas station or river wash downs. Real running water had become a luxury he didn’t know he’d miss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took only a few hours to get to the aforementioned place. It was technically in the city, but far enough away to have a driveway for Big Appa. It also allowed pets, so Appa and Momo didn’t have to hide around. Though, Aang was in charge of cleaning all the extra fur from Appa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first night was showers for everyone, and getting Zuko to watch Disney movies. Sokka had planned the order from watching all the ‘Renaissance’ films first, and then getting to the newer stuff. Zuko did not fully understand the methodology, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t nice sitting shoulder to shoulder with the other boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was doing all the tourist-y things. First, beignets of course. To which Aang blew on the powder and it got all over Toph. It was a good thing it was Toph, because she just laughed and blew it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Katara chasing everyone down to put on sunscreen. She even insisted Zuko put some on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may not fully trust you,” Katara had muttered to the other, “But I don’t think you should be in pain from sunburns either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was relieved his sister’s pre-med side trumped her vengeance side. Small miracles, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They listened to local music, enjoyed the local food, and then went to find the best fortune teller. Or, at least the one the internet claimed was the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Wu is the best,” Katara had started, “All her reviews talk about her accuracy, and she got the highest rating on Yelp!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Sure, Katara, whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Sokka,” Aang grinned, “Fortune teller’s can give some good guidance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sokka, and you can use guidance,” Toph teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grumbled, “Zuko, you don’t believe in this do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko awkwardly scratched his neck, “Well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Katara cheered. They had stopped in front of a door that felt inspired by some old Chinese architecture. Katara was grinning at the doors with a wide smile as she knocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, she’s been expecting you,” an older gentleman said from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he says that to everyone,” Sokka said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sokka, can you relax for once?” Katara sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m more relaxed than you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the narrow passage to a large lounge, where they were asked to take off their shoes and to sit on some of the pillows. They were all lounging around, waiting for the “Great Aunt Wu,” to arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that an older woman came out. She was wearing fancy robes and her long gray hair was billowing around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see you all have traveled quite far,” she said, with a knowing smile, “You must be weary. Mr. Jinn, would you please get our guests some refreshments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t have to,” Katara started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense, hospitality is key to any good luck,” Aunt Wu replied, “Now, I will give you a palm reading or tarot reading. The prices are on the wall. Miss, you would like to go first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara grinned, “Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Katara walked in, she felt easily comforted. There were lowlights, and soft blankets on the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, palm reading or tarots?” Aunt Wu asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A palm reading please,” Katara answered softly, sitting at an ornate table next to the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Wu nodded and reached for the other’s hand. Aunt Wu hummed, “My, your hands are so soft.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara grinned, “Yes, I use this special lotion from seaweed. Would you like some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I would love some,” Aunt Wu gave the other a kind smile, reminding her of her Gran-Gran. Ther other then looked at the other’s palm, tracing the lines gently. If Katara wasn’t so nervous, she would think this was relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a strong one,” Aunt Wu started, “You have been through a lot of pain in your past, but have taken it in stride and have persisted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara hummed in acknowledgement, clutching her mother’s necklace with her other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you prospering in your future, especially in love,” Aunt Wu gave a little chuckle, “You have already met him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Katara chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Wu nodded, “You have a lot of people who love you, and you have a lot of love to give,” the woman then narrowed her brows, “But I also see anger and hate. Someone or something is holding you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara frowned, “Someone,” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do not let this go, and learn to forgive, I am afraid this anger can taint your other relationships,” Aunt Wu patted her hand, “My advice is to learn to forgive. It will be painful, and unlike your previous hardships, but important for your spiritual health.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara gave a bitter chuckle, “You sound like my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is wise,” the other said, a quirk in her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Aunt Wu ,” Katara gave a small bow, and reached for her wallet, “i appreciate your wisdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara liked most of her fortune. But it was hard to just...let go of her anger. The years of bullying, the self-hatred it caused. She knew that Zuko wasn’t  the same--she’s seen how he interacts with others--but it still hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had walked back to the main lounge and Katara sat down next to Aang. He gave his usual joyful grin, silently asking her if she enjoyed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll go,” Sokka said, starting to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your head is clouded with uncertainty,” Aunt Wu frowned, “You need to clean up before you do anything else, or you will only bring yourself suffering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got all that looking at me?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph snorted, “She basically told you you're messy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not waste time on non-believers,” Aunt Wu replied, head held high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group turned to look at each other, and Toph vigorously shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like mystery,” Toph said, crossing her arms, “Life is only fun when there’s surprises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll go,” Aang said instead, getting up and leaving Katara to take care of her moping brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was told that he has a lot of inner strength, and that his spirit was free. His tarot reading, Aunt Wu said, was to wait and grow. His time was on the horizon in becoming the best man he could be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he returned, Zuko was ready to go and get his fortune read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tarot or Palm reading?” Aunt Wu asked the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko cringed at the thought of someone holding his hand too long, “Tarot, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Wu nodded, and reached for her cards, “I am going to do a three card reading. Now, I can read past/present/future, or if you have a problem I can do something more like what the nature of your problem is, the cause, and the solution. Now, what would you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed, “I know my past. But I could use any advice, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Wu nodded and handed over a deck of cards, “Shuffle the cards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko complied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was finished, Aunt Wu spread out the cards, “Now pick three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko picked and Aunt Wu slid them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First card,” Aunt Wu flipped the card, “Ah, the judgment card. You are currently having a reckoning. The judgment card represents reflection, an awakening if you will. You are currently dealing with a problem stemming from reflections on your past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shuffled uncomfortably, like the room dropped a few degrees, “You could say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Wu gave him a knowing look, “It’s not a bad thing, Child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a noncommittal shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now lets see the cause,” Aunt Wu flipped the next card, “Reversed death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Death?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not bad,” Aunt Wu replied, trying to assure the other, “It’s a fear of change, or holding on. You're reflecting currently, but the cause is change. Something recently has ended, and you are too afraid to let it go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed. Was this related to him graduating? Or was this still him holding onto the past and his past notions of what Honor meant to him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last card will be how to find a solution, or what we think will be the solution,” Aunt Wu flipped the last card, and smiled, “The lovers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The lovers mean not only love, but harmony and values alignment,” Aunt Wu moved her hands to show the cards, “This shows me that to find your solution, you must find the harmony within yourself, and meaningful relationships in your life. You should look not only within, but to others to help guide you through your problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt his face heating up, “Do you mean...like a lover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Aunt Wu shrugged, “It can also be friends, or family. But, I have a feeling you know who would be best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko quickly stood up, “Well thank you for the reading. It was...very enlightening!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt Wu laughed, “It’s my pleasure. That will be $35.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Zuko paid, he rushed to the main room. Sokka had jumped, hurrying to follow him, “Everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, “Yeah, it was...fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She tell you about your love life or anything?” Aang asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko paused, but shook his head, “No, uhm, actually can we get lunch or something? I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group knew Zuko was off, and hell even Zuko knew he came off weird. But he did not want to talk about how unnerved he was by Wu reading him too well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, he hoped he would forget everything she said. Sokka was right, fortune tellers were probably only out for profit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Aunt Wu read him like an open book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he kind of hoped it was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he was more terrified of the thought of creating a relationship where he felt open up to talk about--let alone help--solve his problems.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all appreciate I literally looked up tarot readings for this chapter. It took a while, and I learned a lot, but damn me wanting to be accurate. </p>
<p>On a side note, I start school officially today. So I hope to keep a schedule or Sundays and either monday or tuesday, but i only have two more chapters already written and i am so excited to share them, and more, but law school is hard and all time consuming. So please be patient, I promise I have more ideas, they just might take longer to update. That's also why this chapter is one of my longer ones, to sate the desires. </p>
<p>Anyway, happy Tuesday everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. American [Boy]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And there he was, just as Zuko remembered him. Dark brown locks, a little scruff on his chin, and those gorgeous eyes. If only he wasn’t a total dick.</p><p>“You know him, to?” Sokka asked, grimacing and fists clenched tight.</p><p>Zuko nodded slowly, watching the man on stage, “Unfortunately. He’s my ex.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3r_qd2yxIsM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group did not spend much more time in Louisiana. New Orleans was really fun, but it would be more fun if everyone was able to drink, rather than just Sokka and Zuko. And while Sokka would be lying saying he didn’t want a drink--or, mostly see Zuko drink--they all agreed to leave after seeing Aunt Wu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next location would be the Florida panhandle. Something about seeing nice beaches before heading the swamp. But, because it was Florida, weird stuff started to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, when entering, there was already an alligator just...chilling. In the middle of the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we...move it?” Aang asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’ll move on its own?” Katara offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, in all his wisdom, just kept honking at it. Eventually, it moved, but not before Appa somehow ran out the window and tried to “play with it.” Which now lead to Appa being fully blocked from the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second weird occurrence was at a weird little store in the middle of nowhere. They couldn’t understand one of the workers, for he spoke in such a dialect it felt almost foreign. Then, when asking about stuff, the older man behind the counter kept changing his name to whatever they needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bizarre and everyone agreed to never stop at random little convenience stores in the middle of nowhere again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two days into Florida and they found a small, fun looking, town. They were staying in one of the motels for the night, enjoying running water once again, and eating a hot meal that Katara hadn’t made for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in a local cafe when this giant dude and small kid walked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey cool kids,” the younger boy grinned, “There’s a cool band performing tonight, you should come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Where is it?” Aang asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the local bar,” the bigger guy replied, jerking his thumb back, “it’s at the end of the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun!” Aang exclaimed, looking towards the others, “You guys want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than watching anymore Disney movies,” Toph scoffed, continuing to lean back in her chair with her feet up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph, what did I say about feet on the table?” Katara huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off my back, Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes, then turned to the two boys, “Yeah, sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m down,” Sokka grinned, “It’ll be good to show off my moves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled, “moves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pouted, “I have moves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Katara egged on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since always!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll come?” the shorter boy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Aang nodded, “I’m Aang, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re Pipsqueak and The Duke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang chuckled, “Pipsqueak's a funny name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bigger guy raised an eyebrow, “You think my name’s funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang swallowed, backing up in his seat, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pipsqueak laughed, “I like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” The Duke nodded, “Our friend’s are in the band, The Freedom Fighters. They’re the best in the state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Can’t wait to see them!” Aang replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, hear them,” Toph included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the two boys departed and the group finished their meal. It had been a while since they’ve been to a bar, so Katara asked for a bit more time to get ready. Toph whined, but they all agreed it would be nice to have a chance to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was currently trying to ask Zuko and Aang which of his outfits looked more “Floribama” cool. Aang just wore a t-shirt and jeans everywhere, he was bad for giving this type of advice, so it ended up to Zuko to give better advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was currently dying from each choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka, they all look nice,” Zuko tried, “You look good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do I look awesome?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wanted to say “you look so hot I want to take your clothes off,” but instead just said, “All the Florida ladies will think you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka paused, “And men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked, “...you’re not straight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head, “I’m Bi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shifted, “Is that...are you ok with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widened, “Yes! Oh my agni yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka raised his hands, “It’s ok! I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay!” Zuko shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. A very long awkward pause where the three in the room all had their hands up and refused to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sokka who lowered his guard first, “Oh, ok cool. Thank you for sharing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...haven’t told many people,” Zuko swallowed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you felt comfortable to share,” Aang said, walking over to hug the other, “it’s not an easy thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, not knowing what else to do, awkwardly patted the other’s back, “Uhm...thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to share,” Sokka said. Internally, Sokka was screaming in his head that this could work. He could totally get this to work if he could just...woo the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway!” Sokka cleared his throat, “Will the guys find me hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wanted to die, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Sokka, you look good,” Aang finally added, with a thumbs up, “You gonna wear the eyeliner too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t think they’d be able to handle that here,” Sokka replied, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew, at this moment, Sokka would be the one who killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that whole debacle, and a lot of words of encouragement from Aang against Zuko’s will, the three met up with the two girls to head to the bar. Toph wore her typical jeans and tshirt--if not with added make up courtesy of Katara--while Katara wore a simple summer dress and light makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Katara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Aang replied, “You look great!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, honey,” Katara said, giving the other a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I see Katara forced you to wear makeup,” Sokka said, patting the younger girl on the head, “Looks good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m hot,” Toph replied, removing the other’s hand, but smiled, “But thanks. I’d say you and Zuko look nice, but I don’t know if i’d be lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their jovial mood, the group slowly made their way to the bar at the end of the street. They were a bit worried that not everyone would be allowed in, but there was surprisingly no bouncer. And when Aang asked for a Pina Colada, he realized they were not carding either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like it, I’ll have it,” Toph grinned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara put her hands on her hips, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph shrugged, feeling for the other drink, “They’re not carding, and I can’t stand the flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Aang and Katara aren’t flirting?” Zuko muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, how about that,” Toph responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Sokka decided at that moment he was  going to leave her at the next gas station.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was confused by the other now grumbling and turning bright red. Before he could ask though, the Roadie was on the stage testing the mics. The place was getting packed quickly, and their group had decided to scurry to a corner to get a better view of the stage without totally blocking the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, glad you could come!” The Duke said, running up to them, “I hope you all enjoy the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Duke,” Aang replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s The Duke,” the boy pouted, “Oh and if you want to hang out after just come around the back. We usually chill back there and, if the weather stays nice, we’ll have a bonfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the invite,” Aang looked so excited at the idea of bonfire, “Guys! Bonfire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we heard,” Sokka took in a deep breath, “Let’s see if these guys are any good before we make any promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang pouted a bit, “But meeting new people could be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless we still have a long drive tomorrow,” Sokka interjected, “We’ll see how we feel after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights started to flicker a bit. It seemed the band was finally heading on stage. The crowd started to cheer as a tall guy walked out with a hat on, heading to the drums. Then more cheers when the guitarist came out, hair short and scowl on their face. The two started to warm up before the lead player made it to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, put your hands together for the Freedom Fighters!” the roadie shouted, motioning for the band to start. While the drummer and guitarist started, the lead started to make his way to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, is that Jet?!” Katara hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s him,” Sokka hissed back, “In Florida, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Zuko could only mutter under his breath, watching the man known as Jet stroll across the stage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there he was, just as Zuko remembered him. Dark brown locks, a little scruff on his chin, and those gorgeous eyes. If only he wasn’t a total dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him, to?” Sokka asked, grimacing and fists clenched tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded slowly, watching the man on stage, “Unfortunately. He’s my ex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang spit out his soda, “Your what now?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two now have something in common,” Toph said, elbowing Katara and giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was near snarling, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Toph’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blinked, “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, “Makes sense. We dated for a few months in college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s such a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko nodded, “Though I never thought I’d see him again...he was arrested last time we were together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should’ve stayed there,” Katara huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Sokka hissed, “I don’t know what either of you saw in him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had a few ideas of what he saw in the suave boy that came into the tea shop. He was mysterious and fun. He talked sweetly and made him weak in the knees. Of course then it was all talk about sabotaging the elites, and Zuko was kinda into it? But then he went way too far. Oh, and almost burning down his house? Yeah, that wasn’t a great day for Zuko. Trying to explain to Uncle why his ex was throwing a molotov cocktail at their store was not his favorite memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he comes over here, what do we do?” Aang asked, somewhat nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chop off his dick,” Katara muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge is not the answer,” Aang quickly yelped, “Please, don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that will be a backup plan,” Sokka nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are way more fun as a vengeful group,” Toph said, gleefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he won’t come over?” Zuko said, surprisingly optimistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought was killed when said person looked in their direction, and just scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My next song is dedicated to the person in the corner,” He smirked, “I never thought you’d come here, but welcome to our Freedom Fighter show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet turned to some of his band players, and said something quickly before turning around and waving his hand high to strum angrily. Two chords in, with a drum in the background, and Jet started to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“American woman, stay away from me. American Woman, Mama let me be. Don't come a-hangin' around my door. I don't wanna see your face no more. I got more important things to do”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet continued the song, drawing the crowd to head-bang along with the music. The older people in the crowd were hollering the lyrics with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...is he talking about Katara or Zuko?” Toph asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” Katara spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family is not known for good things,” Zuko shrugged, “I could see him looping me in with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re nothing like them,” Sokka countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged, “Neither was Uncle, and yet he tried to burn the tea shop down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes,” Toph muttered, taking a swig of her drink, “Katara, can you top that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to have me go along and break a dam,” Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, “What a fucking moron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you he was troubled, but did you listen? Nope,” Sokka shook his head, “But that’s totally fucked up, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged, “I expect nothing less from Florida Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Aang both spit out their drinks, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko has a sense of humor!” Aang cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pouted, “I make jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t made one since that tea joke at camp about three days ago,” Sokka replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t remember the punchline,” Toph added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gave a small huff and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re not doing the bonfire,” Katara said, also crossing her arms, “And if he comes over here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be polite,” Aang interrupted, “Because we are good people and do not start fights in places we are passing through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes, “I make no such promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang could only sigh and turn back to the stage, “Well...at least they play well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka plays better,” Zuko said too quickly before curling up on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you think I play well,” Sokka teased, putting an arm around the other, “Thanks, Zuko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, once again, wanted to die. Or at least the floor to swallow him up into the abyss. Something really dramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This feeling only intensified when the band finished their set and Jet literally stalked towards them. At least as Jet got closer, Sokka’s grip got a little tighter as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, if it isn’t my exes and friends,” Jet crossed his arms, “How did I get the pleasure of seeing you both here, together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world hates you that much,” Katara spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah now,” Jet held up his hands, “I’m a changed man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Florida man,” Sokka muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Jet rolled his eyes at Sokka, “What actually brings you here? I never thought I’d see you all again. Especially not you, Zuko. Didn’t wanna run back to Daddy and your fancy life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grimaced, “Fuck off, Jet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language!” Jet chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your information, not that your privy to it, we’re going on a cross country trip,” Sokka threw an arm over Zuko, “And we were having a good time until your face showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Civility, please,” Aang muttered in the back, “Jet, it’s nice seeing you again, but we should probably go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw why,” Toph said, drinking lazily, “This is fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, stay for the bonfire,” Jet opened his arms, “All are welcome here, even those with cold hearts for the suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold hearts?” Aang asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Jet,” Katara hissed, “Just because we didn’t want to do actual property damage to innocent people doesn’t mean we’re cold hearted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ozai has done more than property damage,” Jet growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not Ozai!” Zuko spat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And blowing shit up isn’t an answer either!” Sokka added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I was just being nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, real nice,” Katara crossed her arms, “How’d you end up here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished my parole and thought getting a fresh start would be easier here,” he shrugged, “And it is. I move where I want, when I want. And people listen to my music. Changing minds and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara rolled her eyes, “Sure Jet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you mad at me? I’m being civil here,” Jet raised his hands, “I’m not the bad guy here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet, thank you for the bonfire invite, but we should get going,” Aang replied calmly, while also trying to not so discreetly pull Katara away, “It was...it was seeing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang left first, leaving Toph, Sokka, and Zuko still standing around and--mostly--scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you gonna follow them?” Jet asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for a show,” Toph shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I deserve an apology,” Zuko finally said, “For, you know, almost burning down my home and my uncle’s business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A business on the back of poor workers,” Jet hissed, “You don’t appreciate labor, Zuko. You always were so wound tight, and privileged. Like Katara and Sokka here, you don’t understand others suffering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?!” Zuko shouted, “I was kicked out of my home, working part time--as one of my uncle’s only workers, mind you--and going to school. Sure I had some privilege, but you had no right to just...declare me as the problem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet just rolled his eyes, “You were always so dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was about to continue yelling at the other when Sokka just straight up sucker punched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Sokka!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet, you’re an ass,” Sokka said, tight lipped, “Zuko, Toph, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet stood up from the floor, about to throw a punch, when he completely fell over. Before he passed out, Zuko noticed the blood dripping from the other’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Sokka, that was awesome,” Toph finally spoke when they finally left the bar, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Sokka gave his typical dopey smile, “It had to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was still trying to overcome his shock when he noticed the other’s hand, “Holy shit are you bleeding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lifted his fist, “Eh, not much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How hard did you hit?!” Toph asked, sounding more excited than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard enough,” Sokka gave a smirk, “I think I may have broken his nose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” Zuko whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was being a dick,” Sokka shrugged, and brought the other’s closer, “He doesn’t deserve to argue with you. And also, no one talks about my sister like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talk about Katara like that?” Toph interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re our kid sister,” Sokka mused the other’s hair, “I expect you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get all mushy on me, old man,” Toph humphed, but still smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Sokka took a deep breath, “Holy shit my hand hurts! Someone help me bandage it!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me this long to get to the first chapter I thought about it. Wow. Jet being Florida Man is pure joy to me. And Katara and Zuko mildly bonding about their Ex? Amazing. Sokka beating up Jet? Also amazing. Just good content all around</p><p>I hope my next update will be next Sunday but...we'll see. I'm so grateful for everyone staying on and your nice words. Makes it so much more worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Spill the Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Aang and Katara go on a boat ride, Sokka may have made a mistake in taking a glass of the weird Moonshine. </p>
<p>But hey, Zuko isn't really complaining</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXavy54NiDw&amp;ab_channel=EricBurdon-Topic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they got back to the motel, Katara was the one to help bandage Sokka’s hand. Surprisingly, she wasn’t that mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He probably deserved it,” Katara muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violence is not the answer,” Aang continued to preach, “Can we not punch people?! Couldn’t have you just walked away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this was way more satisfying,” Toph chuckled, “From my vantage point, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang just sighed, but let the topic go. Instead, he was more focused on making sure both Zuko and Katara were alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, that must have been hard,” Aang started, “You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Zuko answered, waving the other off, “Honestly I’m just happy we’re leaving this town early tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Sokka hissed, “Katara, not too tight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Katara winced, “It would be easier if you didn’t keep moving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka huffed, but didn’t instigate further, “Well, I’m exhausted. Let’s sleep off this funk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Aang nodded, “Night everyone! Great Swamp tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun,” Toph mumbled sarcastically, “At least I’ll be able to smell it when we approach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group split up to sleep after that. Aang was in one bed, and since they already shared a tent, Sokka and Zuko had no qualms about sharing a bed. Or, well, neither would admit that it was now more awkward than ever. Or that, when they woke up, Zuko was always laying on Sokka, and Sokka had an arm over the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang did notice this, but erred on the side of caution to do...nothing. Well, he told Katara, who just would roll her eyes and call Sokka dumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was early the next morning when the group decided to head out and over to the swamp. Katara was practically sizzling with rage, and Zuko was mopey, so the other three had decided it was better to cut their losses and just head further south. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph had asked that maybe they should spend a day at Disney world to cheer the two up. Aang was all for the idea, but also mentioned how crowded and expensive it would probably be. And besides, swamps were great for reflections. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one believed Aang, but at least it would be fun to see more alligators. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were off without a hitch. Or, mostly. Jet had left a small note on Big Appa that basically “apologized'' that they were so “blinded by society,” that they could not see the error of their ways. Or some bullshit like that. Sokka saw it, read it out loud, and ripped it up promptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” Sokka had grumbled, “Zuko you drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I drive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Aang, I’m already damaged enough,” Sokka chuckled, showing his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang continued to pout. Katara reassured him one day he would be able to drive...one day on a very very open road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was two hours in and the silence was palpable. Everyone in the back was asleep, so it was just Sokka to keep Zuko awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was really shitty what he said,” Sokka said quietly, in the passenger seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not entirely untrue,” Zuko muttered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s totally untrue,” Sokka stated quickly, “Jet is just a dick. You are not cold hearted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, “I mean...I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you aren’t now,” Sokka smiled, “And that’s what matters. Whatever happened back then is history. What matters is what you choose now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like Aang,” Zuko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess he’s rubbed off on me,” Sokka shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko hummed absently, “So...why did you punch him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was tired of hearing him talk like he knows things,” Sokka spoke quickly, “and it was already escalating. Better to just...end it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By...punching him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka paused, “Well...it worked, didn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, “I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the ride turned into Sokka doing a weird version of I Spy but with different billboards on the side of the road. Zuko started taking count how many had the word “Jesus” or “Hell” in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the group got to the swamp, they were cranky and needed to stretch. Even Appa and Momo were antsy, and pawing at the back door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy guys,” Aang had chuckled, “Don’t kick up too much fuss, we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuss,” Toph shook her head, “Sometimes I wonder what era you’re from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang chuckled, “I think it’s colorful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Sokka interjected, “Should we do a boat tour or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not,” Zuko grimaced, “I am not a fan of the air boats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either,” Toph hummed, playing with her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” Katara started to walk towards the little dock where people were lining up, “Aang, want to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Aang almost jumped, “Sokka, you coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Sokka looked towards Zuko, “Nah, I think I’ll stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” the other shrugged, running towards the dock with the squirrel on his shoulder, “Watch Appa for me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three watched the couple run to the boat, and watched them speed away. Bored, and not knowing what else to do, Sokka pointed towards the gift shop and said they should pick souvenirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get something nice for Uncle,” Sokka had said, shrugging, “Maybe another spoon thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s lame,” Toph interjected, “You should get him a crazy shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, “I think I will pick something up for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group started to head over to the small shack with the sign “Swamp Shack” on top. Honestly, Sokka could not tell if it was meant to look rustic to be more attractive to tourists, or if it was actually just that run down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph stayed by the door, playing with Appa, as Sokka and Zuko both started to look at the odd trinkets on either side. Well, mostly Sokka was playing with things. He picked up some alligator toys, namely the clasper thing but instead of pincers it was an alligator head to annoy Zuko. He kept picking things up and “dropping” it near him, playing with the other’s clothes, touching his hair…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah Sokka was turning into a five year old boy, teasing his crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you cut that out?” Zuko just laughed, “Uncle does not need a toy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But maybe you want a toy,” Sokka countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Zuko--who turned ten shades of red--could respond, a tall, lanky, gentlemen with a ponytail interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you two need,” he spoke in a twang, motioning for the other to come over, “Don’t you think, Tho?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe so, Due,” the other, a rounder gentlemen with a five o’clock shadow, grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Zuko tried to back away, “I don’t think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?” Sokka asked, unafraid of their two new friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man known as Due grinned, “Well we just cooked up the best Moonshine south  of Tallahassee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonshine you say,” Sokka stroked his invisible goatee, “How do we know we won’t go blind from it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sokka,” Zuko mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been trying it all day,” Tho laughed, “Come on, first two shots on the house. We don’t get enough tourists from out of state here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko raised an eyebrow, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, most go to the better advertised spots,” Due shrugged, “Their loss. Huu is the best expert of the swamp in all fifty states.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s high praise,” Sokka responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Tho laughed, “Now, you both are of age, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sokka grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your friend by the door? You think she’d like some?” Due asked, “Don’t want to be rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head, “Sadly, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she want to anyway?” Tho asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two swamp men just shrugged, and took two mugs from the display. With a quick glance around to check if anyone else was nearby, they took out a large jug and quickly poured the near-clear liquor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t drink too fast,” Tho warned, “This stuff is strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it ok if we use these mugs?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re on the house,” Due smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you guys are awesome,” Sokka cheered, taking some big gulps of the drink, “See, Zuko, now you can also get Uncle a gator claw!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you should!” Due agreed, “They’re good luck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean the actual preserved foot and not the toy,” Zuko cringed, taking a small sip, “My uncle is ...not a fan of animal parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should buy this,” Tho pointed to a small piece of wood, “Some petrified wood. Brings good juju.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, come on, you need the Juju!” Sokka licked his lips, “Guys, this is really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled, “Sure, but slow down with the drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, kid don’t worry about your boyfriend so much,” Due chuckled, “He’ll be ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure,” Tho waved his hands, “The wood will be five bucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took out his wallet, quickly paying for the wood, and then tried to finish his drink quickly. These swamp guys were almost too nice...or plotting something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two almost done?!” Toph shouted from the door, “Appa and I are bored!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s what that beast is called,” Tho whistled, “Little lady you can come in with him, nothing in here that breakable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph hummed, slowly walking over, “The name’s Toph, not little lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toph it is,” the other corrected, “Now, is that dog yours? He good at hunting or anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko frowned, “Appa is our friend’s, and not for sale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due and Tho looked the other over carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko did not appreciate that look, “He’s not for sale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Tho raised his hands, “I don’t want any trouble. But did you like the drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the best! The quenchiest,” Sokka slurred, “How do you make it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family secret,” Due laughed, “anyway, tell us about yourselves. Been a while since we had company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re road tripping from California,” Sokka giggled, “we’re going everywhere!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright buddy, I’m cutting you off,” Tho chuckled, “Is there any more left in his mug?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Zuko hummed, “And I’m done myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that may have been too quick,” Tho winced, “May I recommend you buy waterbottles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, might as well,” Zuko sighed, once again taking his wallet...and almost fell over in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa there pretty boy,” Sokka held the other, “Don’t go tripping over air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Zuko struggled to get out of the other’s hold, “You need water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do any of us NEED water?” Sokka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph started laughing, “Alright Zuko, take mister trippy out of here. I’ll finish paying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are too hot for this world!” Sokka shouted out of nowhere, holding the other’s face, “Is that how you got the scar? Being too hot?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph started laughing louder, “Oh, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, face aflame, stumbled to get the other out of there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, with only falling twice, both boys made it  to Big Appa. Zuko was now feeling it way more, and Sokka was practically drowning himself in water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” Sokka whined, “Please, forgive me Zuko!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m hot?” the other could only ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so hot,” Sokka sniffled, “Your hair is just...and your eyes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can barely see one of my eyes,” Zuko pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re even cute when pouting!” Sokka squealed, touching the other’s face, “Though, you’re cuter when you smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted, trying to get out of the other’s hands, “No, you’re cuter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not playing this game,” Sokka stated with all the finality a drunk man could muster, “You, Zuko, are the most interesting person I know. And...I want to know more. And make you happy. And make you smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko--despite drinking so much water--felt like he was in the desert, “You mean that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t lie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are very drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drunk words are sober thoughts,” Sokka said, nodding like he was wise, “And I may be...loopy and loose lipped, but I can say, 100 percent, that I like being with you, and want to be more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh agni,” Zuko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t want that, I’m ok with friends,” Sokka quickly started, “I know I’m coming off strong, and that this is out of nowhere, and we’re both drunk, but I think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko stopped the other by pressing his lips quickly to the other, “I want to be with you, and more with you, to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka blinked, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t quote Shrek right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” Sokka shook his head, “Look, I can’t get into more animated movies at this moment, and I feel my drunkenness becoming more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let’s just...lay back, look at clouds, hold hands, and when we’re sober we can discuss our status.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That...sounds like a good plan,” Zuko grinned, “But...I want another kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka hummed, “Ok, but just one. Cause we’re both in...inebriated and consent is king.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very fair,” Zuko nodded, and leaned over to kiss the other again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gross,” Toph interrupted, “I did not sign up to be the perpetual third wheel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an hour, and after Aang and Katara went to the same Swamp Shack, but with less booze, they headed towards Big Appa. While both enjoyed the tour with Huu, who was surprisingly wise--and unsurprisingly really got along with Aang--they were also very glad to be away from shack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They tried to buy Momo from me to eat,” Aang shivered, petting Momo, “Like he was food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m food,” Sokka hummed from his spot from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes widened, “Zuko, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stars aligned,” he replied, nodding sagely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph snorted, “Calm down Sugar Queen, the guy at the shop gave him some homemade moonshine. Being under 21, and your good daughter, I did not partake...and Zuko being a good...I don’t know how he fits into the family, but he stopped them from letting me partake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I’m happy to hear that,” Katara crossed her arms, “What are we supposed to do with these two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Through them in the swamp and let them be all gross together?” Toph offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Aang shouted, “I can drive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara gave a small grin, “While that may be fun, I think I will drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s dark and there’s still a lot of people on the road,” Katara replied, but walked over to sling an arm around the other, “But you get to be my co-pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woohoo!” Aang cheered, “Let’s get these two in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph wrinkled her nose, “Oh great. Now I get to third wheel them too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they should just fall asleep soon,” Katara re-assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear them kiss earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I write this chapter only because I love this song? Maybe. Are Due and Tho trying to set up the two teenagers because they have a bet that their moonshine is also magic? Also maybe. Did I mean to post this yesterday but forget? That one is a yes. </p>
<p>Sorry for delays on this guys. I think it'll be another two weeks until the next update, and the fall out from the Moonshine Incident. While law school is killing me, i'm not dead yet! Mwahaha!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjlvdcBAKdg</p><p>Please comment if you like this! I have a few chapters and ideas planned out but half of me wonders if i'll be the only one who enjoys random side attractions. Also I love awkward Zuko and Sokka just being bros and then finding out it's not just being bros. </p><p>Also hit me up on tumblr --&gt; jesswithane.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>